The invention concerns a body fitness training apparatus to exercise muscles.
There are numerous different training apparatuses known, which serve to exercise and to regenerate the muscles of the human body.
The training apparatuses according to prior art are designed in such a way, that a multiply divided weight block forms the weight power acting on a lever. Thereby, by the person carrying out exercises, the weight burdens have to be combined by elements of the weight block. That means, the weight block is mostly divided into single weight pieces. For example, with 5 kg weight pieces, ten unit weights of 5 kg each are combined to form a 50 kg weight block.
This is very time consuming for the person undergoing exercise.
Since the weight block and the unit weights have to be accessible permanently for the exercising persons, it is not possible to enclose those units into a protective casing.
According to the arrangement of the weights at the body fitness training apparatus, enclosing the weights, however, may be necessary to prevent accidents.
Known training apparatuses which enable varying weight power via a lever, show the disadvantage that the weight power acts directly upon the lever, which is moved by muscle power, and thus places extreme demands on the utilized connection elements, or the lever demonstrates in its maximum position that the most favorite lever for the utilizer with lowest necessary muscle power is an extremely long lever way, which again places an extreme effect on the training apparatus, which leads eventually to deformation of material or destruction.
A disadvantage of training apparatuses according to prior art consists in particular in the fact that during extreme exercises these apparatuses begin to vibrate. This results in uncontrolled influences of power on the muscles of the exercising persons and causes dangerous injuries.
Moreover, the seating equipment of the training apparatuses according to prior art are designed unsatisfactorily, since the muscle power brought upon by the exercising person often acts in full power on the seating equipment and the fixing elements.
Taking into consideration the accident prevention rules, the permitted training power is often limited by the so far unsatisfactory seating stops.
An additional disadvantage of training apparatuses according to the prior art is that the utilizer can vary weight power acting upon the apparatus only in a range below the weight block power present. With the apparatuses known it is not possible to change the lever arm in such a way as to increase the required muscle power above the weight power present. In this case, the exercise spectrum is also limited.